


when you're thinking about me (text 143)

by ladililn



Series: texting 'verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladililn/pseuds/ladililn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a meeting Joly accidentally lets it slip to Enjolras that Grantaire is in love with him.  Told entirely through text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're thinking about me (text 143)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this just kind of happened. Apologies to Joly for making him suffer; I really do love him so. I really love Marius too but I don't feel as bad for making fun of him. Title taken from a Cody Simpson song because I don't even pretend to have dignity.

_Friday, 8:32 p.m._

**Joly:** shit fuck grantiare im so fucking sorry

 **Grantaire:** what??

 **Joly:** um i kind of just accidentaly told e that you love him. like idk we were all talking @ the meeting and ferre said something, i dont even remember what, and i made a stupid joke without thinking and e was like wait what—like apparently he didnt even know. did you know he didnt even know??? anyway i tried to backtrack but it was too fucking late, im so sorry R really i suck i know i messed everything up it was an accident i swear im so sorry

_13 minutes later_

**Grantaire:** haha wow joly i think you broke texting, your msg came to me broken up into like 5 separate texts

its ok

i mean he had to find out eventually right haha

 **Joly:** ???

are you sure youre okay? im seriously so sorry, ask bossuet how sorry i am

 

_Friday, 8:52 p.m._

**Bossuet:** it’s true he’s really sorry

 

_Friday, 8:52 p.m._

**Joly:** were still @ the meeting ugh or else id call you

enjolras is giving one of his speeches

 **Grantaire:** yeah he tends to do that haha

its seriously totally okay, like it doesnt even matter

don’t worry about it

_2 minutes later_

i mean are you sure he even believed you or

 **Joly:** um yeah, yeah he did i think. idk, i really don’t think he knew before (sorry—sorry sorry SORRY, really, i really am), like i said i tried to backtrack but what w/everyone’s various reactions etc it didn’t really work

 **Grantaire:** oh ok

well seriously that’s fine, i mean

what’s done is done, right?

like it doesn’t even matter

 **Joly:** you sure?

 **Grantaire:** yes its fine :)

 **Joly:** okay good :) (sorry)

_7 minutes later_

**Grantaire:** haha just out of curiosity or whatever like how did he react

not that it matters haha

 **Joly:** just—surprised, really. idk i don’t know how else 2 put it

 **Grantaire:** like bad surprised or

 **Joly:** umm just kind of caught off guard, i think? ferre stepped in pretty quickly  & said something about the protest which got e back on topic again so

 **Grantaire:** oh ok

not that it would have made a difference either way haha

i was just curious

 **Joly:** hey i’m gonna try talking to him after the meeting ok? just to apologize  & make sure he doesn’t do anything weird about it or w/e

 **Grantaire:** no!

no that’s totally fine you don’t have to do that

 **Joly:** are you sure i could get bossuet or courf or someone to do it instead

 **Grantaire:** no its fine i swear, don’t need to make things any MORE awkward than they already are, haha

 **Joly:** okay

(sorry)

 

_Friday, 10:10 p.m._

**Bossuet:** hey you okay? joly has been going crazy all evening, thinks he’s ruined your life or something

if so please just say & we will do everything we can to make it better

we will try

_1 hour later_

**Grantaire:** I’m fine! don’t worry :)

 

_Friday, 10:12 p.m._

**Marius:** hey uh just a heads up enjolras might be trying to get ahold of you soon

to talk about some stuff

idk how much i should say can you call me??

_1 hour later_

**Grantaire:** I’m fine! don’t worry :)

 

_Friday, 10:12 p.m._

**Courfeyrac:** shit fuck R, im so sorry this happened

i tried to talk to e after the meeting (WHY WERENT YOU THERE) & uh i think he wants to talk to you

i warned him to be nice ok i lectured him for like 10 fucking minutes on how not to be an asshole just this once

he got really annoyed @ me but i think he got the message

GOOD LUCK

_1 hour later_

**Grantaire:** I’m fine! don’t worry :)

 

_Friday, 10:13 p.m._

**Bahorel:** bro if u wanna go out 2nite or w/e hit me up

_1 hour later_

**Grantaire:** I’m fine! don’t worry :)

 

_Friday, 10:14 p.m._

**Combeferre:** I’m sure everyone’s warned you already about what happened.

I just want to let you know that it was definitely an accident—I’m sure Joly has told you this already.

I know it can’t be fun to feel like your private life is being discussed like this in ways beyond your control.

If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.

_1 hour later_

**Grantaire:** I’m fine! don’t worry :)

 

_Friday, 10:16 p.m._

**Jehan:** sending you happy thoughts  <3 <3 <3

_1 hour later_

**Grantaire:** I’m fine! don’t worry :)

 

_Friday, 10:16 p.m._

**Feuilly:** hey, hope things are going well. missed you at the meeting today. txt me if you wanna hang out?

_1 hour later_

**Grantaire:** I’m fine! don’t worry :)

 

_Friday, 10:19 p.m._

**Eponine:** OMG THAT IDIOT

I COULD PUNCH HIS HYPOCHONDRIAC (SP???) LITTLE FACE

(I MEAN I WONT B/C HES JOLY & IM SURE HE FEELS AWFUL BUT WHATEVER)

also—srsly enjolras never knew???

he fucking DIDNT KNOW????

ugh what an idiot

i have ice cream + dvds if you need any

_1 hour later_

**Grantaire:** I’m fine! don’t worry :)

 

_Friday, 10:26 p.m._

**Cosette:** crossing my fingers for you  & E!

_1 hour later_

**Grantaire:** I’m fine! don’t worry :)

 

_Friday, 10:34 p.m._

**Enjolras:** can we talk?

_15 hours later_

**Grantaire:** sorry i lost my phone

 **Enjolras:** that literally makes no sense.

 **Grantaire:** no i mean earlier. aka why i didn’t respond do your text sooner.

 **Enjolras:** oh. well, all right. again: can we talk?

 **Grantaire:** haha what about?

 **Enjolras:** I’d prefer to discuss it in person if that’s all right with you.

 **Grantaire:** umm ok haha

oh wait is this about that dumb joke that joly made last night?

he told me about it i’m just now remembering haha

just to let you know i’m not actually in love with you lol

if that’s what you were worried about

it was just a stupid joke. not very funny but oh well!

_5 minutes later_

**Enjolras:** are you sure?

 **Grantaire:** of course i’m sure haha i think i would know if i was in love with you

i mean sorry bro but you gotta stop thinking so highly of yourself, not everyone wants a piece of that. not everyone thinks you’re ~omg the gr8st~ like most of our friends seem to

sorry 2 disappoint

 **Enjolras:** I see. sorry for the misunderstanding.

 **Grantaire:** don’t worry about it haha

 

_Saturday, 2:05 p.m._

**Grantaire:** well good news e doesn’t think i’m in love w/him anymore. bad news is i’m pretty sure he hates me more than ever now haha

oh well cant win em all

 **Joly:** …what did you DO

 **Grantaire:** nothing i just reassured him that i’m definitely not in love with him

 **Joly:** but you ARE

 **Grantaire:** i KNOW

i fucking KNOW okay??

but he doesn’t. didn’t. and i like it that way & i’m not the one who changed that. so i fixed it.

 **Joly:** …i’m sorry. i’m so fucking sorry, R, fuck

 **Grantaire:** its okay. honestly.

seriously stop beating yourself up about this its disturbing

i have never heard (read?) you swear this much in all the years i’ve known you

 **Joly:** sorry. SORRY

seriously what can i do

 **Grantaire:** its fine everythings all fixed now, so it doesn’t even matter

i mean, who cares, right?

 

_Saturday, 2:25 p.m._

**Bossuet:** way to pull through, man

 **Grantaire:** coming from you that sounds like i survived the fucking apocalypse haha

 **Bossuet:** maybe you did?

 **Grantaire:** its not a big deal

 

_Saturday, 2:27 p.m._

**Joly:** SGTOP HAHAING SO MUCH ITS WEIRD

sorry

 

_Saturday, 3:13 p.m._

**Courfeyrac:** ???

WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM

R ANSWER ME

OMFG THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT

WHY IS EVERYONE AN IDIOT UGH

you coming to the meeting tonight???

_2 hours later_

youd better be there i s2g

 

_Saturday, 4:45 p.m._

**Combeferre:** Hey, are you planning on coming to the meeting tonight? We’d love to have you.

 

_Saturday, 4:59 p.m._

**Marius:** meeting @ 6! try to come :)

 

_Saturday, 5:38 p.m._

**Bahorel:** you coming??

 

_Saturday, 5:39 p.m._

**Grantaire:** what sort of fucking student organization has meetings this often anyway

 **Eponine:** omg i know right

 

_Saturday, 6:18 p.m._

**Joly:** WHY ARENT YOU HERE is it me was it something i did

 **Grantaire:** jesus no! i’m just busy

 **Joly:** okay if you’re sure

:) :) :) feel better!

 

_Saturday, 6:22 p.m._

**Jehan:** i love you  <3 <3 <3

 

_Saturday, 6:25 p.m._

**Courfeyrac:** ughhhh where are you stop being such a fucking DOUCHE

 

_Saturday, 6:48 p.m._

**Enjolras:** I hope my presence doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable. Please don’t stop coming to meetings on my account.

_10 minutes later_

Never mind. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make everything about me again.

Sorry for bringing it up.

 

_Saturday, 8:07 p.m._

**Courfeyrac:** okay you know what this srsly needs to sTOP

im talking to him

right now im totally going to talk to him

 **Grantaire:** wait WHAT

what are you going to SAY

& WHY

 **Courfeyrac:** oh sure now you respond

basically i am going to tell him to stop being an idiot

(since you dont seem to be getting the message)

i anticipate he will take it about as well as yesterdays dont-be-an-asshole speech

(which apparently is the one i should have given YOU)

 **Grantaire:** courf. wait. please. just. no. stop. why.

 **Courfeyrac:** careful, you dont want to start a punctuation shortage

okay im gOING

 **Grantaire:** courf WHY

_5 minutes later_

ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TALKING TO HIM

_5 minutes later_

IM FUCKING CALLING YOU PICK UP

ARGHHHHHH

 

_Saturday, 8:26 p.m._

**Grantaire:** i’m blaming you for all of this

 **Marius:** wait, why me? :(

 **Grantaire:** i dont even know, just because. deal with it.

 

_Saturday, 8:34 p.m._

**Enjolras:** we need to talk. I mean it.

not in a threatening way, of course.

if that’s how it came off.

please, can we just talk?

 **Grantaire:** haven’t you ever heard of a non-texting method of communication

 **Enjolras:** I just tried calling you three times.

 **Grantaire:** i know, and i didn’t answer. the beauty of technology!

 **Enjolras:** I guess sometimes I just honestly don’t understand you, Grantaire.

 **Grantaire:** good. don’t bother.

 

_Sunday, 9:32 a.m._

**Grantaire:** LISTEN UP you bunch of fucking bastards. i want you to all henceforth forget these last two days ever happened, all right? zero. zada. zilch. you will stop texting me constantly & generally treating me like some delicate alcoholic flower, you will all once again pretend like you dont notice my overwhelmingly pathetic pining for enjolras and you will NOT BRING IT UP TO HIM. got it? i’ll get over it, okay? i’m working on it. its a process.

lets just forget this ever happened, alright?

 **Courfeyrac:** this is a terrible idea.

but fine whatever (FOR NOW)

 **Combeferre:** Of course.

 **Bahorel:** sure bro i got ur back

 **Feuilly:** got it.

 **Jehan:** check your email; i sent you some keats.

 **Marius:** cosette read your text over my shoulder, she said to send you hugs.

 **Eponine:** whatever, bitch. still come over if you want ice cream.

 **Joly:** YES OKAY WHATEVER MAKES YOU HAPPY :) :) :)

(sorry)

 **Bossuet:** the choice is yours, my friend

 **Enjolras:** I’m going to assume you didn’t mean to send this text to me as well.

 **Grantaire:** FUCK

 **Courfeyrac:** who was supposed to get THAT???

 

_Sunday, 9:59 a.m._

**Enjolras:** I’m going to try this one more time, in a slightly different manner: would you like to go out with me.

 **Grantaire:** what

 **Enjolras:** *?

 **Grantaire:** correcting your punctuation isn’t going to help me understand what is going on here

 **Enjolras:** I am asking you on a date.

_5 minutes later_

hello?

you can say no if you want to. I just thought I’d ask.

 **Grantaire:** jesus enjolras its fine, you don’t have to do this, sorry i made you feel like you had to resort to prostitution to get me to talk to you

we can talk whenever, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t have to be a big thing

 **Enjolras:** ?

I really meant it when I said I don’t understand you sometimes. how am I “resorting to prostitution” by asking you on a date?

 **Grantaire:** look, i don’t know what courfeyrac said to you, earlier, but you don’t have to pretend to want to date me because of things that may or may not have been said (or texted) or feelings i may or may not have

let’s just forget it, okay?

 **Enjolras:** I honestly have no idea what you’re saying right now.

Will. you. go. on. a. date. with. me.

I mean it.

(again, fully non-threatening)

_5 minutes later_

why won’t you pick up your phone now?

 **Grantaire:** i’m in the library!

 **Enjolras:** what are you doing in the library?

 **Grantaire:** STUDYING. jesus. i’m a student too you know

 **Enjolras:** okay.

you still haven’t answered my question.

 **Grantaire:** fine, i’m not really studying. happy?

 **Enjolras:** Grantaire.

 **Grantaire:** why would you want to go on a date with me?

 **Enjolras:** you’re not really going to make me spell out traditional motivations for modern courting rituals, are you?

 **Grantaire:** jesus

no

i mean i guess

yes?

 **Enjolras:** yes, you will go on a date with me?

 **Grantaire:** um. sure. if you want.

 **Enjolras:** of course I want. that’s why I asked you.

 **Grantaire:** okay

i’m leaving the library now btw

 **Enjolras:** call me when you get out

 **Grantaire:** alright

 

_1 week later_

**Grantaire:** i love you joly

 **Joly:** i swear to god i won’t tell enjolras you said that.

:)

 

_4 months later_

**Grantaire:** i love you

 **Enjolras:** I know.

(you too)


End file.
